Ame, Yuki and Haru
by TheStoryTeller231
Summary: This happens 13 years later after the manga. Natsume and Mikan have 3 children, one born in a rainy day, Ame. One born in a snow day, Yuki. And another born in the first day of Spring Haru. See how they grow up and find new friends and adventures. I suck at summaries. NO FLAMES. :) PS- Yes, I took the names from Wolf Chridren: Ame and Yuki Don't expect good grammar :(
1. Prolouge

**Okay guys! First of all, I'm so sorry for being lazy and don't continue my other stories.**

**And I'm sorry for having such terrible English that makes you angry and be mean.**

**You know what? If you don't like why don't you read another story…why do you even review? To bring me down? Thanks.**

**I accept people who want to help me getting better but I don't accept rude comments. **

**Okay I was thinking on this story while I was in school and I think it would be interest on writing to share it with you guys :)**

**This is 13 years after the manga, I don't know how it will end but hey, this is called fanfiction I can do whatever I want since I'm the author.**

**Mikan's POV**

It was fun to see Natsume nervous he rarely showed that kind of feeling.

The first time that he showed such feeling was when I told him that I was pregnant, he was shocked at first and he hugged me so tight that I remembered why did I married him.

The rest of the days due my pregnancy he was the perfect husband but with the touch of Natsume Hyuuga of course. He would help me making the food, clean the house and he cuddled with me all the free time.

He made sure that I would eat healthy food and that I was safe, that our baby our safe.

Natsume was nervous when he was at work, he called me every 3-3 hours and he would hurry back home, he said that I'm such a clumsy person, something could have been wrong, the bastard. I love him so much.

When he found out that we were having a boy, Natsume's face was glowing with happiness although only I could notice it.

On a rainy day, February 7th, my son was born. Natsume and I looked at each other while I was carrying my unborn baby and we knew what to call him right from the start.

"Ame Hyuuga"

~~~~~~~~5 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~

Here I was again, waiting to bring my second child to this world.

Natsume was obviously nervous once more, no matter what he will become more protective in the delivery day.

Ame was now 5 years old, he was so cute, curious and he was always imitating his father. He admired Natsume so much but yet he liked to be with me, he helped me with lunch and with the laundry. He has a dark brownish hair that probably was darken by Natsume's hair color, but Ame had my eyes, brown and full with wonder.

He wouldn't stop asking where his little brother was, and why were we in the hospital he was scared that I was dying.

"Mommy is bringing your little brother, or sister, honey."

"Bwother! I want a bwother!"He whined.

Natsume grabbed and carried him.

"Leave your mother alone Ame, she can't speak now" Natsume scowled.

He was such a good daddy. I randomly turned my head to the window, snow.

It was snowing and I smiled remembering when Ame saw snow for the first time.

Finally the doctor came and I was brought to the labor room leaving Natsume and Ame outside waiting.

A baby girl was born on December 23th, at 9pm.

Natsume walked in with Ame, which wanted to see his new "brother".

"Eh? He wooks wike giwl mommy!"He whined once again.

"She is a girl Ame-kun, your new sister"-I said while looking at Natsume, we both knew what to name her.

"Yuki Hyuuga"

She cried in my arms when we said the name and I hugged her, my little girl. Our little girl.

Welcome Yuki.

~~~~~~~~2 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~

It was the first day of spring, and yet here was, ready to have my third baby.

Natsume wasn't even nervous this time, but Ame and Yuki were.

Ame was 10 years old now, he was teasing Yuki that was now 5 calling her ugly and stupid, but that was because Yuki was crying fearing that I was hurt.

Ame was such a good older brother to Yuki but like Natsume and I they fight a lot.

Yuki became a cute little girl with a light raven hair and crimson eyes, she got everything from Natsume, expect for her personality.

That little girl liked to run and wonder in places that she could easily get lost and she cried when something bad happened, even the death of her ant.

She easily made friend in the day-care center, and she was studying hard because next year she'll be in first grade.

Ame was that boy that was feared a little but it wasn't his fault, he had that dark aura from Natsume that pushed people away, but yet he was quite handsome attracting some girl's attention.

He has friends and he helps the teachers sometimes, he's a good student and he never disappointed me or Natsume with grades, he was a good boy and I'm so proud of him.

It is time to bring my third child to our family. Yuki is so excited that she practiced how to take care of babies with her teddy bear.

"Congratulations, it's a cute little boy"

I smiled and held my tiny unborn son in my arms. Natsume and my children were already in the room watching me, I saw how curious they were to see him, too see Haru. Yes.

"Haru Hyuuga"

"Kawaii!"-Yuki squealed.

"He's so small"-Ame said poking Haru's cheek.

"We'll protect him right?"-Natsume asked.

"Hai!"-both of them answered.

And that was when my family born. My love of my life. My dream became true.

I'm blessed.

~~~~~~~~~~2 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~

**NO-ONE'S POV**

"Ame-kun, Yuki-chan, breakfast hurry!"-Mikan shouted from the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~

**Ah..I ended it up like this XD**

**Well if you want to know how to they look like, go to facebook and add Mimizuka Koneko , that's me! I'll ad anyone c:**

**Then check my albums and you'll find one that says: For Fanfictions.**

**There you'll find the house, Ame, Yuki and Haru.**

**Seeya next time folks :) NO FLAMES! R&R!**


	2. Good morning!

**Hi folks!**

**First of all I want to thank to my reviewers!**

**Coldheart12: ****Yeah, they did! w**

**Guest: ****Thank you for warning me, I already typed that in the summary *smiles***

**SapphiRubyCrys:**** Here's an update :D Hope you like it!**

**Guys one more thing: If you want me to do something like Ame kissing someone, just review. Or review if you want Ame or Natsume shirtless.**

**~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~**

"GAAAH BUUH!"Haru shouted while throwing a piece of an apple to his own father.

"Haru, stop with that and eat it" Natsume said glaring at his youngest son.

Mikan just smiled hearing this while she flipped the pancakes, not before that a yawn could be heard coming in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ame, how was your sleep?" Mikan asked with a concerned smile while kissing his first born head.

Ame shrugged.

"I had a nightmare, but it was cool when I realized that it was only a dream so…pretty much bizarre" he said patting Haru's head and sitting in the chair next to Natsume's.

"Good morning Ame." Natsume said before he could take a sip on his own coffee.

"Good morning, dad" Ame replied yawning.

"You didn't sleep at all didn't you?" Natsume mumbled enough to he's son to understand.

"Don't tell mom" He mumbled back.

Natsume nodded but he sighed.

After a couple of minutes, when everyone was already eating they own breakfast, a young girl with a gentle smile walks in humming a song, she sat next to her mother, kissed Haru's cheek and giggled at her smiley pancake.

"Thank you mommy! Good morning everyone! ~" she chirped.

"Shut it ogre, it's almost 8 am, don't make me throw this butter at you" Ame hissed.

"You shut up! It's not my fault that you are grumpy in the morning! Daddy!" Yuki cried while looking at Natsume.

He sighed and looked at his newspaper.

"Ame, apologize to your sister this instant." Natsume said like it was nothing.

"Never" Ame replied taking the last sip on his orange juice, he got up the table and walked upstairs.

"Mou…Ame-kun is such a meanie…Right Haru-kun?" Yuki tried by pinching her young brother's chubby cheek.

Haru only giggled and drooled on her leg.

"Oh great, thank you Haru-kun." she said rolling her eyes.

"Eat your breakfast sweetie." Mikan chuckled and Natsume smiled at the scene.

Natsume sure was blessed, he had Mikan and he had a family, he was more than happy. He was so glad to have Mikan.

He glanced at her, the way that she cooked and the way that she played with Haru. She was so gorgeous, she was his. And he was hers.

He looked at Ame like he saw himself in the mirror 14 years ago, he was sarcastic, rude, cold and honest.

Natsume noticed how his son regularly peeked under some girl's skirts, but that was normal for him.

Yuki was his baby girl no matter how old she will be, he will see her as his baby, no matter what. Natsume likes to stalk or even put cameras on Yuki's bike or bag just to see where she'd go or with she was and where she was., he had to admit that it was over-protecting but he loves Yuki too much to see that.

He looked at Haru like he was a baby Mikan in male form. He had the smile, the eyes and the hair of Mikan and he was so curious, he laughs a lot and he has an incredible smile that attracts friendship. Natsume was proud of his children.

"Oh shoot! We're going to be late to our first class!" Yuki cried looking at the watch that Natsume had given to her in her last birthday.

She kissed Mikan's cheek and hugged Natsume quickly and ran upstairs grabbing her school back.

"Ame, are you ready?" she asked knocking on his door's room, Ame opened it while glaring at her.

"Yeah yeah…I'm ready stop screaming." He said coldly but yawning that made him look cute and Yuki giggled about it.

"Sleepyhead!" She teased.

"Hn" he replied.

Both the Hyuuga Childs went downstairs and put their shoes on.

"We're leaving." Both said at the same time, only Yuki was happy and Ame was like he wanted to die.

Natsume and Mikan, whom was carrying Haru, waved at them.

"Have a nice day…" they both replied smiling.

"Niche tay!" Haru tried to say, making Yuki giggle and Ame smile a little, seconds later, they were walking to the school bus station.

"Ne, Ame-kun. Isn't great that thanks to our parents, Alice academy is now free? Like…we don't have to sleep there and now there's a bus…and the world knows about alices! We don't need to hide." She said cheerfully.

"Why are you telling me? I already know that idiot." He replied hitting her head gently.

Yuki sticks her tongue out.

"Maybe some people don't know…"

Both went silent, for a couple of minutes.

"I had a nightmare last night…it was bizarre and weird" he randomly said.

He looked at him curiously.

"Tell me what it was!" she cried giving a grin.

He sighed.

"Well…I was in a dark room, and random voices started to whisper my name and push me around, calling me traitor and murdered as such." He said putting his right hand on the pocket.

She gasped.

"Y-You're not a murdered aren't you?"

Ame glared at her and thought that at the same time, his sister could have some stupid disease that makes her dumber day by day.

"Of course not you idiot!"

**~~~~~~~~….~~~~~~~~**

**I know I know, too short but I can't keep my eyes open for another single second, its 4 am here right now.**

**R&R! NO FLAMES :) THANKS FOR READING 3 **


	3. Shizuka Hikari

_Okay guys I am officially back to business!_

_And with moe grammar errors :D._

_I've read the last couple of chapters and I couldn't help but facepalm because the ages were so wrong._

_So I wanna be clear here:_

_**Ame – 14 years old.**_

_**Yuki – 9 years old.**_

_**Haru – 3 years old. **_

_I know….it's very wrong. The ages…and ugh… but I'm too lazy to edit and re-write everything._

_~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~_

Ame was now officially bored to death by his class. He was very uncomfortable on his seat and he couldn't concentrate with the love gazes that the girls were giving to him. He wanted to scream at them to look away but he didn't want to interrupt the class rudely, he had to keep his parents reputation good, although sometimes it wouldn't hurt to be a little cold and rude towards someone. He smirked when he looked at his watch, 10 minutes before the class ends.

He sighed and leaned back, trying to listen to the teacher but his vision was starting to get blurred and he yawned, trying to keep his eyes open and rubbed them a lot and stared again with all his strength to the teacher, but as soon as he rested his head on his hand for support he faceplanted the table and fell asleep.

Outside his classroom, next to the door was a young girl nervous, very nervous indeed.

She was supposed to knock on the door in the beginning of the class but she stood there petrified during all the 45 minutes, she knew that the class would be over in less than 5 minutes and she wanted to cry right there. Now it was too late to introduce herself and she know that her new classmates would hate her for making them stay after the ring just because of her, so she backed away and rested herself against the cold wall sighing.

Then it finally happen, the sound saying that the first morning class was over could be heard in the corridors and she turned stiff, she watched kids of her age coming out smiling and chatting and she saw some of them teasing and running outside. She frowned and looked at her feet, she hated to be shy.

Ame was sleeping too peacefully that he didn't heard the bell so he was the only one in the class his teacher noticed that and when she went to wake him up she turned her attention to a student standing besides the door, she didn't recognized her from her class.

"Hello, is there something I could do for you?"-she asked politely.

The child nodded and bowed.

"I'm sorry Kimiko-sensei, I was supposed to be the new student but…I go lost and I only found the classroom in the end of the class so I didn't want to disturb."-she apologized, the teacher noticed that she was about to cry.

Kimiko-sensei smiled and sighed as well.

"So you must be Shizuka Hikari-sama."-the teacher spoke with a respectful tone.

Shizuka stopped bowing and looked at her with shock.

"P-Please don't call me that…and I'm begging you don't tell anyone about-"

"I'll assure you that your secret is safe with us Shizuka-sama, don't worry."-the teacher nodded.

"Hmm…shut up…"

Shizuka almost jumped with the third and unknown voice that seemed to be annoyed and the teacher almost scowled herself not realizing that Ame was still there, and she was glad that he was still sleepy.

"Don't worry, he didn't hear a thing."-she whispered at Shizuka and then raised her voice enough to the sleepy Ame hear.

"Ame-san, since you're here, you could show the academy to your new classmate, she needs it"-the teacher said before walking away, not before bowing her head to Shizuka.

She wanted to talk but the teacher had left so quickly and she just stood there, frozen.

Seconds later when he was fully awaken and understood the situation, he groaned. He was missing a good sleeping time under his parent's tree and now he had to show the school to this new girl, he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

She had a long darkish blue hair and damn, he could see her bright blue eyes shining from there (picture^).

He stood up and walked at her with his hands on the pockets.

The stare at each other and Shizuka was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Hi…I'm Shizuka Hikari. If you don't wish I am not making you show me the academy."-she assured.

He stared at her and blinked.

"Ame Hyuuga. What's your alice?"-he asked curious but he kept his emotionless expression.

She shivered a little with his stare and opened her mouth to answer but she was quieted by the school bell.

~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~

On the elementary school building you could see Yuki giggling and chatting with her best's friends, Miya, Yumi and Tsubaki. Of course she had more close friends but these three girls were her childhood friends and they were like family to her. They were chatting about what they would be when they grow up.

Miya said she wanted to be a doctor, Yumi said she wanted to be a famous soccer player and Tsubaki shyly said that she wanted to be the perfect housewife.

They all chuckled at Tsubaki's wish.

"How about you Yuki-chan? What do you wanna be?"-Miya asked grinning.

Yuki smiled and answered proudly.

"I wanna be a manga artist!"-they all gasped with amusement and cheered.

But it was stopped by some boys laughed, one had a dark blackish hair and dark skin, the other had a dirty blonde hair and the taller that looked the leader with his reddish wild hair spoke.

"A girl can't draw cool manga! A girl only draws lame manga for girls!"

Yumi puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"Raiden who do you think you are!?"

~~~~~~…..~~~~~~

_**Yes Raiden, who do you think you are?**_

_**And who the heck is Shizuka? Yay she's my new OC!**_

_**She'll be very important to the Hyuuga family, especially for - NO SPOILERS. YECKS.**_

_**Well, I need help from you, yes you! You sitting on the chair, or laying/sitting on the bed/floor/couch/roof/grass/….you that should be sleeping or doing school work.**_

_**I need your help to decide Shizuka's alice. I'll use the alice that I'll like more :D.**_

_**Don't forget to leave that alice's description!**_


End file.
